


Fine.

by monotufu



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, M/M, Making Up, Ridiculous Boyfriend Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotufu/pseuds/monotufu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Ooooooh could you write a stoyd where they have a small argument that isn't really a big deal but Stiles thinks that Boyd will break up with him and Boyd comforts him</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, okay. Stiles will you please open the door?"</p>
<p>"No." At least that's what Boyd thought he said. It sounded as though Stiles had glued his whole face into a pillow.</p>
<p>"Stiles, c'mon. It wasn't that big of a deal." That was an understatement in his opinion, but his boyfriend was always a bit...excitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys.

"I'm sorry, okay. Stiles will you please open the door?"

"No." At least that's what Boyd thought he said. It sounded as though Stiles had glued his whole face into a pillow.

"Stiles, c'mon. It wasn't that big of a deal." That was an understatement in his opinion, but his boyfriend was always a bit...excitable.

"If I let you in you'll just kick me out!" Well, at least the pillow had been removed.

"Stiles. This is your dad's house, I can't kick you out." Pinching the bridge of his nose, the werewolf took a deep, calming breath.

"Then you'll just come in here and take your pillow away from me! I'll never see it again, or you!" The calming breath didn't help at all.

"This is your dad's house! I don't have a pillow here, and neither do you, because we live across town!" Logically, he knew letting his boyfriend get drunk with Scott was a bad idea but the soundbite he was recording on his phone was probably worth...whatever was happening now. A grunt was his only answer before the distinct sound of a watery sniffle reached him.

"I'm coming in." Getting to his feet he pulled the handle, watching in mild satisfaction as it came out of the door. The one on the inside hit the floor with a thunk as he pushed hi way inside.

"I didn't say you could do that." Yup, pillow and face were now one entity. Brown hair was sticking in all directions and his clothes looked like he'd been wearing them for days they were so rumpled. 

Boyd sighed, something he'd been doing a lot tonight, and walked to the bed to sit on the edge.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, okay? We can-"

"No. You said you didn't want to, and if you don't want to we shouldn't do it." The tone belied the words, sounding more like Boyd had killed Santa 'but that's cool, who needs Christmas'. 

Another sigh.

"I didn't say no, babe. I said 'let's see', which means 'let's see'."

"You sounded like you were saying no." You love him, Boyd told himself. Containing his overpowering urge to argue he raised a hand and dropped it onto Stiles' head. He received a grunt at the sudden impact and gently ruffled the hair beneath his fingers in mild apology. Softening under the voice of the ridiculous man lying behind him he smiled, and shook his head at himself. 

Sigh.

"Fine." The body in the bed immediately sprang up, drunken flailing ending with his arms wrapped snugly around a torso as he smashed his face into Boyd's neck.

"Yay! You'll love it I promise!" 

"I'm sure it will be great." Reaching up to pat the back of the man in his arms Boyd couldn't help but wonder if it was really worth the recording of future blackmail.

"We'll be sleeping on the Millennium Falcon, of course it'll be great!"

Sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles would totally want one of [these](http://cdn.furniturefashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/The-Millennium-Falcon-Bed.jpg).  
> It just happened. Review?


End file.
